Movie Night
by XxBeastBoiixX
Summary: All titans are asleep except Beast boy and Raven, Beast finds a movie called "DonJon" and invites Raven to join him and who else better to ask the person he loves


I do not own Teen Titans or Netflix or the movie DonJon

it was late at night every teen was fast asleep except for Beast boy who was looking for a good movie and Raven who was meditating in her room, after constantly looking for a good movie on Netflixx Beast boy finds a movie called "DonJon"he didn't know what it was about but it was the newest thing that he found in there but he also didn't want to watch it alone so he though to himself that maybe Raven might like to join me. Beast then sets up snacks and drinks, he even had a large blanket, Beast boy then headed to Ravens room and knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" Raven asks in her monotone

"It's me, ...Beast boy" the green beast said quietly not try to wake the others

"What do you want?" as she opens her door and crosses her arms looking into beast boys emerald eye's Raven was wearing a purple bra and purple panties which stunned Beast boy

"Hey Rae, well i found this movie that seems pretty good and i was wondering if you would like to join me" Beast boy said, while scratching the back of his grassy hair. Beast boy was wearing a pair of black gym shorts and a purple wife-beater.

"hhhmmmm let me think about it" Raven said Raven didn't really think about it because she like to be around BB, Raven has been having a crush on beast for 3 years now but she knew that Beast boy would never love a evil demonic girl.

"Sure ill be there in a little" Raven said with a small smile as she then walked back into her room

As the door closed, Beast boy couldn't resist but he then threw both his fist up in the air and did a small tiny yell in happiness because Beast boy actually loved Raven for 4 years now but he knew that Raven wasn't interested in him, but that might all change to night he though to himself Beast waited outside her door until she got out.

4 minutes passed...

Ravens door opens, she was wearing a dark purple silk nightgown as Beast boy saw her he held out his hand out for Raven as a proper gentlemen Raven blushed and took the green beast hands as they then walked toward the living as they bout sat down and Beast boy started the movie

"Here Raven I made you some herbal tea, your favorite" Beast boy said while handing her the tea

"Thanks BB" Raven said taking it from him as she start sipping her drink

They both stared at the television as the movie began to play, within those 2 minutes Beast boy and Raven knew what type of movie this was going to be, Beast boy grabs the remote and tells Raven

"Sorry, i didn't know it was going to be a movie like this" he said

Raven giggled "it's fine BB, its just a movie what can it do" as she gave him a sexy smirk

Beast boy then continued the movie and winked at her as he gotten under the covers. After 30 minutes passed, Beast boy had the hardest boner of his life, but he didn't try hiding it because Beast boy wanted to get Ravens attention which he did Raven just stared at the bulge coming from under the blankets making her pussy wet causing her panties to soak, Raven had the urge to just take off the blanket of him and rip his shorts off with his boxers and ride on her green teammate hard stiff cock. Beast boy saw that he got her attention, Beast boy then took of his wife-beater slowly saying

"man its hot in here" The green beast said

Raven was now staring at his tighten pecs and six pack thinking to herself, damn when did beast boy start lifting, as started to get a little turned on, suddenly Raven found out what beast boy was doing, you dirty little boy, raven though but she played along as she then removed her nightgown leaving her in her purple panties and bra.

Beast boy then couldn't handle it, he could smell her wet panties, Beast boy jumped on Raven making her moan in delightment wanting see what would come next, but she was not going to expect the thing Beast boy was going to say

"Rae I love you" Beast boy said looking into Ravens amethyst eyes

Raven was caught way off guard as she push Beast boy lightly, letting him know to get off her.

Once Beast boy was off Raven, Raven stood up and said "You love me" Raven asking the green beast

"Of course I do, I've always loved you" as Beast boy stood up, smiling into her eyes

Ravens heart melted as she then ran to Beast boy wrapping her arms around him as tears ran down her face onto into Beast boys chest

Beast boys heart cracked after hearing Raven weeping quietly into his chest

"Whats wrong Raven!?" Beast boy asks worried not trying to cry from seeing his Lover cry

Raven wipes her eyes with her right hand and with the left hand still holding onto Beast boy, Raven then looked up to Beast boy looking into his watery eyes

'You said you loved me" Raven said trying to hold in her tears as she put her face back onto Beast boys chest

Beast boy then thought to himself, you idiot "I'm sorry Raven, i didn't mean to hurt you" Beast boy said

Ravens face still onto BB's chest as she quietly whispers "I love you" as she weeps

Beast boy heard what she said, is heart felt as it rebuilt itself back up and feel warmth all over his heart, as he

then gently graves Ravens chin, as he then lifts it up to his face, as they both stared into each others sparkling eyes Beast boy then wiped a tear coming down on her cheeck as he then brought her lips closer to his and both savored into a passionate kiss, after there kiss felt like forever, Raven then pulled away and said

"BB promise me you will never leave me" looking into his emerald eyes

"Promise" Beast boy said smiling at her

Raven then grabbed back of his head and leaned him into another passionate kiss as she fell back onto the couch bringing Beast boy with her, as Beast boy lay on top of her still kissing, there kiss became more intense from passionate to romantic then to smooching

As Beast boy tongue was wrestling Ravens he thought to himself, "this is my girl, i will go to the end of the world for her", Raven then pulled away and said

"I love you Gar," Raven said

"I love yo-" Beast boy was caught off, as Raven got on top of him and smiling at him

"And i will show you much i love you" smiling at Beast boy as she start massaging his chest and shoulders, Raven then lean down and start pecking onto Beast boys neck and biting onto his neck occasionally

Beast then reaches behind Raven and undid Ravens bra, when Beast boy undid it he threw it onto the ground

Raven then started kissing Beast boy down to his waste, she then slowly slides his shorts off him and threw it onto the ground leaving Beast boy in his purple boxers, she then notices his bulge trying to pull out free

"Lets let the Beast free" Raven said seductively to her teammate

Beast boy just smiles down into her amethyst eyes

Raven then slides his boxers off and saw his 10inch shaft launch out, Raven pulled herself together and then continued sliding his boxers off him and threw it near his shorts

"Wow Beast boy is this why your name is Beast boy" Raven looking into Beast boy seductively

"You Know It" Beast boy said grinning at her

Raven then grabed his shaft and began sliding it up and down and using her thumb to rub his pre cum on top of his tip making

Beast boy groaned "mmm Rae, it feels so good" closing his eyes

"Good, that means your going to love this" Raven then engulfs his shaft into her mouth, sucking on it while her tongue swirls around his shaft

Beast boy leans back his head and gives a small moan"Oh god Raven, you're amazing"

Raven then suck on his shaft harder trying to suck up all of his pre cum, Beast boy then moans a little louder

"mmm Rae if you keep that up I'm going to cum" seductively saying it to her

That raven just made her wetter as she started slurping his shaft deeper in her mouth, deep throating him, while using one of her free hand to massage his testicles

"Raven I'm going to cu-" as Beast boy moaned and caught off after cumming inside Raven mouth as his cum hit the back of her neck and her tongue

Raven then slurped up every drop of cum "mmm delicious" Raven said seductively winking at Beast boy

Beast boy then got on top of Raven, crawling to her slowly licking her stomach to her neck causing raven to moan "mmm Beast boy you animal"

Beast boy then starting sucking her neck and whisper into her ear "How badly you want me" Beast boy said seductively

"I want you now" Raven said begging into his ear.

"Your wish is my command" Beast boy said crawling down to her soaked panties, Beast boy then slid her panties down and placed it next to her bra.

Beast boy then started fingering her womanhood causing Raven to moan

"Yes Beast boy faster", Beast boy obeyed and put two finger in her and began to push his wet fingers in her faster

"Beast boy I'm going to cum" Raven yelled quietly, Beast boy then stopped which confused Raven

"hold up" Beast boy said as he began to eat her womanhood and nibble onto her clit causing Raven to hold onto his grassy hair and holding her moans

Beast boy then started to swirl his tongue inside her womanhood, "Beast boy im going to cum" Raven moaned

Beast boy then started to thrust his tongue in her hard and fast, Raven couldn't handle it, as she camed all over Beast boys mouth

Beast boy then drank up all Ravens Juices and smiled at her seductively, Beast boy then crawled back to her for a kiss, Raven then jumped onto BB, sitting on his stomach "Lets see how much animal you still have in you" Raven said seductively as she slips her womanhood onto Beast boys hard stiff shaft, thinking to herself "this might hurt" she then slipped all of his shaft in her causing her to groan "OH MY GAW-" Raven words being caught off by beast boy kiss as he then layed back in relaxation with his hair sticking onto his forehead from sweat.

Raven then smiled at her lover, as she then began to bouncing onto his shaft as she closed her eyes in pain from her teammates shaft, Beast boy then opened his eyes in delightment as they both moaned, Beast boy then began playing with her left bossom and sucking onto the other as Raven pulled her head back and continued pouncing onto his shaft both titans felt as they were in heaven.

As this continued both Titans then met there climax and both moaned each others name, "BEAST BOY" Raven cried "RAVEN" Beast boy roar as both titans camed together,

Raven then fell onto Beast boy chest still him inside her as she went up to his ear and whisper "I love you" as she gave BB a kiss on his cheeck and cuddled onto his chest

"I love you too" Beast boy said kissing her head as both titans fell into loving deep slumber.

THE END

This is a rewrite of my first fanfic and i hope you enjoyed it ^^


End file.
